The present invention relates to a braking system comprising a brake booster with electric motor driving the push rod of the piston of the master cylinder via a ball-screw connection and actuated by a control rod.
Braking systems having a master cylinder boosted by an electric brake booster with an in-line ball screw are known but these braking systems have the disadvantage, because of the boost piston, of having a relatively large diameter and therefore of being expensive because of the size of the ball screw. In addition, they are complicated to fit.